


HCs for Ghouls in Heat

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [19]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Era 4 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, dominance fucking, ghouls are polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:Any headcanons for ghouls in heat? ❤️
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Cumulus | Air Ghoulette, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Cumulus | Air Ghoulette/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Series: Ghost Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	HCs for Ghouls in Heat

There’s a prevailing conception amongst the ministry that Ghouls in heat are feral beasts, but not all ghouls are mindless and instinct-driven! It really depends on the age and character of the specific ghoul! Some of them need to bear fangs and fight for a fuck; others just need a snuggle and a helping <ahem> hand when the heat reaches its peak.

Fire Ghouls by and large seem to get it the worst—whether it’s just because of their fiery nature or their core temperatures are already so high, they just don’t tend to cope well. Younger fire Ghouls are the literal worst. Get your spray bottle out, because they will try to hump everything. Older fire Ghouls are better, but you better believe they have a hair trigger.

The Ghoulehs in general are better prepared—after dealing with menses every month, it’s not really a stretch for them to hunker down with tea and some supplies to wait the discomfort out. But again, it’s really up to the Ghouleh! You better believe ones with mates never given them a moment’s rest, and some of those without will go prowling for a partner she can use for the duration. A mated fire-pair? Better just stay away from their den for the duration! 

Of course, any Ghoul going out in public during their cycle risks triggering others or causing a fight, so it can be considered rude. But a desperate Ghoul is usually all out of fucks to give when it comes to ghoul courtesy—and some even enjoy being fought over for the privilege!

It’s not all one big orgy, though. Smell plays a lot into it, and even an in-heat Ghoul can be a turn off to a potential partner if they smell like trash. Obviously, mates can’t get enough of the smell of their partner in heat—whether it’s a calming soporific or an aphrodisiac. Ghoul pods in general find their packmates’ smell pleasing—or at least not abhorrent—which is why one whiff of a member’s potent aroma has the tendency to trigger them all. Outside of a pod, it’s just a numbers game.

Bringing humans into play can be risky. The Church isn’t in the business of telling people what to do or setting restrictions on them (who do you think they are—the Catholic Church?), so other than strongly urging against it, they’re resigned to the fact that they’ll lose a few Siblings a year to an overzealous Ghoul in heat. For every gentle Ghoul, there’s one that’s apt to play too rough with disastrous consequences. Some of the Siblings have a knotting kink, so even with warnings and known “accidents,” there’s always a steady pool of willing humans ready for a Ghoul to choose from (and there are plenty of Ghouls who have a kink for putting a knot where it’s not supposed to be). Ghoulehs are comparatively much safer—but don’t forget they have fangs and claws too (they’re usually a draw for the Siblings who like to be bossed around).

* * *

## Era 4 Ghouls

A good example of a tight-knit pod. They _will_ trigger each other, and even those that don’t generally pair off are willing to open their beds.

 **The Ghoulettes** spend their (usually) shared heats basically just cuddling with each other and doing some lazy grinding. If one of them has it particularly bad, they’ll invite a trusted Ghoul (usually Swiss) into their bed for the relief of his knot—he just has to understand that this isn’t about him and he _can_ and _will_ be kicked out at any point. (He’s never been kicked out—he’s perfectly content to be used.) They don’t really invite humans in, but once in a blue moon Cirrus will if she’s feeling particularly in a Domme headspace.

 **Swiss** is like a ninja with his. You almost would believe he doesn’t go into rut, expect the other Ghouls can smell it on him. His control is why he’s usually a go-to pick for an assist for the other pack members—not that Swiss is complaining. He loves heat sex; loves letting his animal out; loves burying his knot into something warm or having the pressure of one on his prostrate. He can be a lover _or_ a fighter—which is it that you want, dear? He’s basically the perfect Ghoul for interested humans, a fact that he’s always ready to exploit.

 **Aether** treats it like having the flu and honestly has no interest in entertaining humans—why have to “perform” when he just wants it to go away? He just holes himself in his room with some aids and tries to ride it out. If his Ghost duties require him to be present, he just suffers through it. He tries not to, however, because it can set some of the other Ghouls off ( _Swiss_ *coughcough*). _Of course_ , Dewdrop comes by to help (what, like it’s a hardship?). He doesn’t want his primary partner to suffer through a rut alone, and Aether is always grateful to have Dew’s body milking his knot. Dew loves that his normally considerate partner gets all snarling and bitey. Sometimes Dew will even allow Swiss to come in to play—he loves watching Aether put the normally cocky Ghoul in his place.

 **Dewdrop** is a fucking terror. He doesn’t feel good, and he’s cranky as fuck. He basically glues himself to Aether’s side, needing the smell of “mate” to calm him down. He’s really a big baby the whole time, and Aether has to go into placating, caregiver mode. Dew gets super aggressive, which is when Swiss will step in. They both love a good dominance fuck—teeth and claws and drawing blood. Aether will come in after and bandage them up before Dew kicks Swiss out—he only cuddles with Aether. He’s also been known to roam the halls at night, looking for a willing human that’s been separated from their pack to play with. While he’s never gone too far, he _has_ sent a handful to the infirmary (and none of them were even sorry).

No one’s really sure what **Mountain** does. He just. Disappears. And when he comes back, he’s inevitably covered in patches of dried mud, with twigs and leaves stuck to him. The going headcanon is that he’s caught the eye of some wood spirit. Swiss has offered his services, but Mountain just pats his head and says, “You couldn’t handle me.”

 **Rain** switches between crying that he’s dying and going feral. On the former occasions, Aether or the Ghoulettes will cuddle him and feed him soup, their pack-scent comforting to him; on the latter occasions, the former Ghouls will quickly shove Swiss and Dewdrop into his room—the two of them always emerging later looking dazed, bruised, and like they lost a fight with a twister. Apparently Rain doesn’t fight for dominance—he just dominates. Humans stay away!

  
  



End file.
